First Christmas
by TacticalRush
Summary: A short Christmas story about Lawson and Shannon's first Christmas together. Oneshot.


It was Christmas Eve in Melbourne and the city was in the festive spirit. The Tactical Response team had just returned from their late afternoon shift and were celebrating the start of their holiday break with dinner and drinks at base. Lawson and Shannon in particular were looking forward to the Christmas break since it was the Christmas they were going to spend together, just the two of them. They recently brought a spacious house with city views together and officially moved in to their new home last week. Lawson also had a surprise planned for his girlfriend on Christmas Day.

"So what is everyone doing tomorrow?" Stella asked, taking a sip of her wine. "I'm going to a mate's Christmas party."

"I'll be unwrapping presents," Leon piped in his usual humorous tone.

"Family dinner," Charlie replied.

"Having lunch with my parents," Michael stated. "Then I'm hanging out at a close friend's place." He glanced at Stella. A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Destroying boxes from the kids' presents," Christian added.

"I'm just having a quiet one with James," Kerry said.

"Yeah, just a quiet one," Josh agreed.

"Lawson? Shannon? What are you guys doing for Christmas?" Stella questioned in her inquisitive voice.

"Nothing special," Lawson and Shannon answered at the same time. Everyone laughed at their simultaneous response.

"I'll be back in a sec." Leon jumped up out of his seat and went into the ops room. He returned a minute later with a handful of personalised envelopes decorated with Christmas stickers. "I just want to give you all a little something for Christmas," he said as he gave the gifts to their rightful recipients. Everyone took their time opening the envelopes. "Come on, open the card!" Leon hurried them along, awaiting their reactions.

Each person's card contained a thoughtful, handwritten Christmas message and a Gold Class movie voucher. He watched as a smile spread across their faces before they erupted into a cheer of 'Thank you Leon'. Leon was pleased with the response he received for his kind Christmas gesture. "I thought we could all go and see a movie sometime, as a team. We all deserve it." Leon held up his beer and proposed a toast. "To Tactical Response."

"To Tactical Response," everyone echoed and clinked their glasses together.

...

A few hours and several drinks later, Lawson and Shannon announced their departure. Their team mates each took their turn in wishing the couple a safe and happy Christmas. Josh was the last one to speak. "Let me know what she says," he whispered to Lawson as he patted him on the back in a friendly manner.

"You'll be the first to know," Lawson replied.

He looked at Shannon and smiled.

"Have a great Christmas," Shannon said as she and Lawson waved goodbye to their friends.

On their way out of base, Lawson stumbled over his feet. A buzz of laughter could be heard behind them as Lawson said "I think I've had one too many."

Shannon placed her arm around his waist and giggled. "Come on, I'll drive us home, tipsy."

"Home sweet home," Shannon sighed when she and Lawson arrived home to their beautifully ornamented house. They walked hand in hand down the path, admiring their work as they ambled along. This year, they decided to adorn their new home with Christmas decorations. The couple would always remember when they spent an entire weekend buying and putting up the decorations. Fairy lights were strung around the gutter, red tinsel wrapped around the lamppost, a 'Merry Christmas' sign hooked onto the side of the house and an inflatable Santa and his reindeer were sitting on the lawn. Shannon had also insisted on hanging mistletoe on the front door.

The mistletoe called for tradition, so Lawson lifted Shannon over the threshold and kissed her lovingly on their way inside. To the right was the living room, where a magnificent Christmas tree stood. It was Shannon's favourite decoration, since she could appreciate the splendour of the carefully placed baubles, lights and, of course, the star crowned at the top of the tree, while she snuggled up on the couch with the man she adored.

Lawson watched as Shannon sauntered over to the stereo in the corner and put on her favourite song. Shannon liked to slow dance with Lawson, and the fact that is was Christmas Eve gave it that extra romantic touch. Lawson held her close as they swayed in time to the soothing melody, enjoying the moments in each other's company. It was these moments they would cherish forever.

"So what do you want to do now?" Lawson asked once their song had finished.

"I did have _one_ thing in mind," Shannon replied seductively as she started to unbutton Lawson's shirt.

"Oh really?" Lawson smirked. He swept Shannon off her feet and carried her to the bedroom.

...

Lawson awoke early on Christmas Day. He carefully got out of bed so he didn't disturb the sleeping Shannon and pulled a shirt over his torso. He tiptoed out to the garage and retrieved a box from his ute. Returning inside a minute later, Lawson took the contents out of the box; cotton, petals and a Santa hat. He tugged the hat over his head and covered the floor with soft, silky cotton; Shannon had always wanted a white Christmas. To top it off, he sprinkled some red rose petals over the man-made snow.

"Looks like Santa's been," Shannon said as she entered the living room.

"Ho ho ho," Lawson chuckled.

Shannon grinned and sat down beside him, tossing a piece of cotton in the air. "It looks amazing. Thank you Lawson." She kissed him and said happily. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Lawson replied and returned the kiss.

They took turns in giving each other the gifts they had put much thought into buying for one another. It wasn't long before all of the presents had disappeared from beneath the tree.

"That's it," Shannon commented after double checking all gifts had been exchanged.

Lawson nodded and smiled. _Now is the time_ he thought.

"Shannon," Lawson began, "My love for you has grown stronger over the past couple of years and now I cannot imagine a life without you."

Shannon knew where this was going. Happy tears welled in her eyes when Lawson pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold diamond ring.

"Shannon Henry, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Shannon answered happily, "Yes, I will marry you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy and healthy 2012. I hope to see you all again next year.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. All reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
><strong>

**TacticalRush**


End file.
